Ian Terry
|hometown = Pittsburgh, PA|occupation = Engineering Student|Currently1 = Winner|FacebookUserName = ianpterry}} Ian Patrick Terry was the winner of Big Brother 14. Ian was a member of Team Boogie in the Coaches twist. After the reset, Ian joined with Dan, Danielle, Britney, and Shane to form The Quack Pack alliance. In week 6, he orchestrated his former coach, Mike's eviction. He was a competition threat winning 4 HOH's and 2 PoVs thus making him the third male HouseGuest in the history of the show to win six competitions. After the alliance splintered in the final stages of the game, Ian won the game over Dan by a 6 to 1 vote, only losing Danielle's vote. He is also remembered for his friendships with Britney and Dan, his showmance with Ashley, and for strategically taking continuous have-nots and punishments without complaint. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 21 Hometown: Pittsburgh, Pa. (living in New Orleans, La.) Occupation: Engineering Student at Tulane University Three adjectives that describe you: Intelligent, eccentric and analytical. Favorite Activities: I really enjoy biking whenever I get the chance. A grueling bike ride is excellent. Most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Being disconnected from sports, family, friends, internet and TV. Strategy for winning “Big Brother:” I want to make an alliance with about six people and I'd like to be seen as maybe the fourth strongest in the group, that way it wouldn't be me going up if the other side gained the power. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most or least: My all-time favorite has to be Dr. Will from BB2/BB7. He played the game with absolute finesse both times, and as a 10-year-old watching BB2, I definitely would say I idolized him back then. What are you afraid of: I'm definitely afraid of venomous snakes and any large, deadly animals, simply because they're extremely dangerous. I also have a real fear of vomiting because it's really painful and a fear of drowning since I feel like it'd be one of the worst ways to die. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: My proudest accomplishment so far in life is going to Tulane, far away from my family and old friends, studying the hardest major I could possibly take, and surviving it for three years. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… I came here to kick butt and chew bubblegum, but I'm all out of bubblegum. What would you take into the house and why: My collection of glasses: I have these glasses that can go with everything I wear. A picture of my family: I definitely will really miss them. My guitar: I recently picked up guitar and feel it's an awesome way to relieve stress. Also, it does get me a fair amount of attention from girls. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: I'd try to live my life normally again. I don't really have any intentions of going into acting or anything like that. I'd probably just try to go back to Chemical Engineering and do what I've always wanted to do.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/115101/ Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Note: 1 During Week 7, Ian could not compete in the Power of Veto competition because he held the Golden Ball of Veto. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History } |} Post Big Brother * Ian returned to Big Brother 15 to host the final four Power of Veto competition. * Ian participated in Reality Gamemasters, an online reality competition show where Big Brother and Survivor contestants played Risk. He competed alongside fellow Big Brother contestants Matt Hoffman and Eric Stein and Survivor contestants Stephen Fishbach, Sophie Clarke, and John Cochran. Ian would go on to come in 6th Place.http://rhap.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Gamemasters with their respective partners at Contestant's Row]] * Ian, along with eight other Big Brother Alumni, competed on a Big Brother Primetime Special of The Price is Right that aired on May 24, 2016. Ian and his partner, Jeanette, was unable to make it past Contestant's Row.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dZwCve7PtY * He returned for Celebrity Big Brother 1 along with fellow winners Derrick Levasseur, Nicole Franzel, and Josh Martinez to explain how to win the game. * On August 1, 2017, Ian appeared on The Taran Show to talk about life after Big Brother 14. Trivia * Ian is the youngest winner in Big Brother history, having won the game at the age of 21 years, 6 months. * Ian was the fourth player to win four Head of Household competitions and go on to win the game. He followed Drew Daniel, Hayden Moss, and Rachel Reilly. They were followed by Steve Moses * Ian was the first male to ever win the game after winning six competitions. He was later followed by Steve Moses. * Ian is tied with Rachel Reilly and Steve Moses for the third most HoH/PoV competitions won by a winner in a single season of Big Brother, with the three of them having six wins each. Jackson Michie has the most wins with 8. ** Coincidentally, they all won 4 HoHs and 2 PoVs. * Ian was the second American HouseGuest in the history of the show to win HoH before a double eviction and again after it occurred. He followed Zach Swerdzewski and preceded Nicole Franzel, Victor Arroyo, Shelby Stockton and Jackson Michie. * In Big Brother 17, Steve Moses who went on to win the season was compared to Ian. * Ian holds the record for the most consecutive HOH competition wins with four. ** He was the first HouseGuest to win four HOH competitions in a row, Jackson Michie being the second. * Ian also holds the record for the most consecutive rounds safe (five rounds, from the Final Nine to the Final Five) by alternating HOH and Power of Veto wins. * Ian was the first HouseGuest to not win an HOH competition prior to winning HOH during a double eviction. * Ian was the first and, so far, only HouseGuest to open Pandora's Box twice. * Ian was the second new player (and the first male) to win in a season where there were returning HouseGuests (following Jordan Lloyd). ** He was the first player to beat a returning player in the Final Two. He would be followed by Josh Martinez. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:Winners